Le fouet est le meilleur des maîtres
by SerdaiglePower
Summary: Ce n'est qu'une sale petite peste qu'elle se doit de corriger.


Camarades !

Ce texte a été écrit en une heure lors des Nuits du FOF avec pour thème "Décharger". Je me rends donc sur le fandom, si je puis dire, des Malheurs de Sophie. Livre et série d'animation qui ont marqué mon enfance. Je me suis penchée ici sur le personnage de Mme Fichini, que j'avais tout bonnement envie d'enfermer dans un tonneau ou d'assommer à coup de pelles étant plus jeune et que je déteste toujours autant plus grande mais qui me laisse un peu perplexe après un récent visionnage de la série. J'ai essayé d'en faire un personnage un peu plus complexe sans chercher à excuser son comportement odieux envers Sophie.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le fouet s'abattit contre son dos et Sophie pleura. Un autre coup allait bientôt arriver. Puis un autre, jusqu'à ce que le pauvre dos de Sophie soit rouge et que sa belle-mère eu finit de décharger sa haine sur elle. Après ce qu'il lui parut une éternité, les coups cessèrent et Sophie regagna sa chambre en boitant. Elle n'aurait pas à manger ce soir. Après que sa bonne eu finit de la déshabiller pour aller se coucher et avoir soigné son dos meurtrit, Sophie s'endormit le coeur lourd, souhaitant que tout cela s'arrête. Mais elle avait trop mal pour dormir, alors elle ne pouvait que pleurer.

**oOo**

Fédora regarda sa belle-fille s'éloigner en traînant des pieds, la tête basse, les yeux pleins de haine. Elle la haïssait cette enfant, cette enfant qui avait été choyée gâtée, mais qui n'était en réalité qu'une petite peste, un parasite qui était venu s'immiscer dans sa vie. Il fallait qu'elle le comprenne, il fallait qu'elle comprenne et pour cela elle devait employer la seule manière qu'elle connaissait et admirait pour que cette sotte créature comprenne qu'elle n'avait pas de place dans son coeur, ou ailleurs. Elle l'avait cherché, elle le cherchait sans arrêt, rien que par sa présence nuisible.

Les premières fois qu'elle l'avait vu, Fédora avait pris en pitié cette petite fille qui venait de perdre sa mère dans un naufrage, après tout elle était également une orpheline mais sans lui témoigner un vif intérêt, elle n'avait jamais aimé les enfants. Quand elle était présente elle la tolérait et elle devait bien avouer que Sophie n'était pas une enfant trop… désagréable. Mais elle avait vite compris qu'elle était aussi trop gâtée par son père et ça elle ne le supportait pas. Tout ce qu'elle voulait elle l'avait. Et surtout elle avait l'amour. L'amour d'Yvonne, des domestiques qui plaignait cette pauvre petite _mam'zelle_ Sophie et de son père. Son père qui la couvrait des yeux quand il la voyait, qui l'embrassait cent fois avant d'aller dormir, qui lui cédait toujours les plus grosses parts de gâteau et qui ne lui disait jamais non.

Elle, elle n'avait jamais eu le droit à ça. Ses parents étaient morts quand elle était encore très jeune et n'en avait aucun souvenir, si ce n'est qu'un rire tonitruant, des bras qui la soulevait dans les airs pour la faire sauter, tournoyer sans qu'elle n'eu peur de tomber, d'un parfum sucré et d'une voix qui lui chantait des berceuses.

Elle, elle avait eu que les coups de fouets, les privations, les coups de fouets, une voix doucereuse qui lui disait qu'elle avait intérêt à être gentille, un regard indifférent ou agacé.

Et puis le temps avait passé et elle supportait de moins en moins cette gamine qui lui faisait l'affront de lui désobéir en allant jouer avec cet affreux petit nègre*. Et cet idiot de père qui ne disait rien, rien du tout, qui était tellement aveugle sur la vraie nature de sa fille qu'elle se fit la promesse et le devoir de remédier à ça.

Il lui faudrait du respect. Mais même là, elle n'en obtenait pas. Son mari lui faisait l'affront de ne pas s'intéresser à elle le jour même de son mariage, il ne voyait que sa peste de fille. Et il ne lui accordait aucun temps, aucune visite, la laissant seule. Heureusement qu'elle avait son chien et ses amis de la haute société pour la divertir. Eux s'intéressaient à elle et pas aux De Réan. La petite peste ne se décidait pas à l'appeler maman.

Puis il l'avait giflé, elle, elle qui s'était promis, le jour où celui qui prétendait être son père était mort, cet hypocrite qui jouait le père aimant devant tout le monde mais qui n'hésitait pas à la fouetter jusqu'au sang parce qu'elle avait salit sa robe, que plus jamais un homme ne lèverait la main sur elle.

Il était mort le lendemain, faible qu'il était. Il ne lèverait plus jamais la main sur elle, ni lui ni personne. Mais ce n'était pas assez. Sa fille était encore là et elle devait s'encombrer d'elle. Et rien que de poser les yeux sur elle, elle revoyait la main abattre sur sa joue. Le fouet qui claquait qui ses jambes. Des mains enserrant ses poignets où qui prenait son visage avec fermeté et une voix faussement douce, menaçante qui lui disait « Si tu n'es pas sage Fédora, tu iras dans le grenier. Alors sois-sage. » Et sa haine s'attisait et elle ressentait le besoin de lui faire subir la même chose, parce qu'il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elle ne subisse pas la même chose, qu'elle ne paie pas pour ce que son père avait fait, ce qu'elle avait subit.

Elle avait trouvé un exutoire, un moyen de décharger toute sa haine. Pourtant, étrangement, cela ne la soulageait pas, bien au contraire. Ce qui la frustrait et la rendait encore plus haineuse envers cette enfant. Au fond peu importait. Elle avait longtemps été la victime et désormais elle était le bourreau.

* * *

* L'emploi du mot "nègre" était courant à l'époque coloniale. La comtesse de Ségur l'emploi régulièrement dans ses oeuvres, que ce soit par ou pour des personnages positifs ou négatifs. Ce terme ne reflète en aucun cas ma manière de penser, c'est bien entendu une insulte raciste abjecte. Je l'ai utilisée ici parce qu'elle fait sens dans le contexte et dans le caractère du personnage de Mme Fichini.


End file.
